Stone Halls
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: "All is forgotten in the stone halls of the dead. These are the rooms of ruin where the spiders spin and the great circuits fall quiet, one by one…" He hums as he moves stealthily in the crumbling tombs. No one took what his and lives, especially his mate.


**Title: Stone Halls**

**Pairing: Damon/Bella**

**Summary: _"All is forgotten in the stone halls of the dead. These are the rooms of ruin where the spiders spin and the great circuits fall quiet, one by one…" _He hums as he moves stealthily in the crumbling tombs. No one took what his and lives, especially his mate.**

**Author Note: So this has been burning in my mind with the help of Stephen King quotes. And dammit Bexie, your plot!**

**_"All is forgotten in the stone halls of the dead. These are the rooms of ruin where the spiders spin and the great circuits fall quiet, one by one…"_**

**Disclaimer: I own not…**

* * *

**Third POV**

He was furious, beyond furious as he tore the house apart in his rage. He could smell the spilt blood of his mate masked in the stench of the cold ones who had claimed to be her family and left her broken and bitter in the forest.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He roars, the chair splintering as it connects with the stonework of their home. He made sure not to break the sentimental things, the things he knew his mate would miss or be pissed about.

"Calm down Damon, we will get her back." The voice of Elena coos softly causing the beast to turn upon her, his eyes dark and red, the veins popping more than they ever had before.

"CALM DOWN? YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? THAT SQUIRREL SUCKER TOOK MY MATE BECAUSE OF YOU!" He roars, his hand around her delicate throat in and instant, holding her in the air while swinging his other hand back and knocking his brother away.

"If it wasn't for you and your petty fuckery and sticking your nose where it doesn't belong I wouldn't have had to save you and Stefan and leaving her here alone! She is _new_ she hasn't fed yet!" he snarls before chucking her into the wall, taking in satisfaction in her cry of pain.

His mate had only just woken; have yet to be fed to change completely into the vampire she was born to be. The human still lay unconscious in the dungeon of their home waiting for her to feast and his brother and Elena had interrupted because they were in danger.

He had to leave; he had to no matter how much he didn't wish to. But she pulled the Debt card, bringing up the favour he owed them, his mate be dammed to them. He left, he left her unprotected and now she was gone.

"If she is dead, if she is hurt I will come back and do upon you what they did to her. I am tired of your petty games, enough of this! You are selfish the both of you, I told you I couldn't leave and yet you forced me too with that fucking magic oath I had to swear to you." I hiss sneering down at my brother and the woman I had thought once loved.

"If you think your ripper years were bad, then what I will do to you will make your Ripper look like a kitten." I hiss causing my brother to flinch before shifting and taking into the night.

He followed the trail, his animal eyes bringing out the scent trail to see. He could see his mate's lavender coloured scent swirl thickly in some places, indicating she was wounded. This just made the beast worse, made it thirst for blood or in their case their venom to be spilled upon the earth and flames.

It didn't take him long to find them, they were stupid, staying in the vicinity of the town in the old tombs. Did they think that being closer would make them think they were safe? A caw like chuckle escaped his beak before swooping down and into the stone halls. Shifting back into human form as soon as he was close to where the Day Walkers held his mate.

"All is forgotten in the stone halls of the dead. These are the rooms of ruin where the spiders spin and the great circuits fall quiet, one by one…" He hummed softly as he moved moves stealthily in the crumbling tombs. No one took what his and lives, especially his mate.

"What did you do?" A screeching voice of a female yells furious, it made Damon wince at the agonising pitch.

"I fed her you stupid fuck. She is not yours, especially not yours!" A voice replied back in a deep southern twang that Damon knew all too well.

"SHE IS MINE! NOT THAT MONSTERS!" Oh he knew that voice, having heard it once before and if that fucking boy even thinks of claiming what wasn't his. "We could have changed her! But you have fed her! Human no less!"

"Shush, Edward, we can still make her yours." Alice coos softly to Edward.

Jasper snarled slightly, feeling the burning red fury from behind them yet made no move to indicate he knew Bella's mate was there. He owed Damon far too much and this way his debt was paid, both to Isa and Damon. He didn't like to be in debt, it came back at the worst times to bite him in the ass.

A familiar whimper caught Damon's ears causing him to shift forward ever so slightly while holding back a snarl, he had to bide his time, make it all the more sweeter.

"Damon…" Isa whimpers softly before crying in pain as Edward yanked her up by the hair and snarl. Jasper let out a roar, only to be silenced as Damon's beast let out one louder, more ferocious.

"SHE IS MINE!" He snarled before removing his mate, spinning her gently and placing her behind his and Jasper's crouched form. "YOU WILL SUFFER!" He snarled once he saw the slowly healing wounds upon her flesh. Wounds caused by claws of a day walker.

"She belongs to me! She was my singer! MINE!" The fucker yelled causing Damon to chuckle darkly. His eyes locked on Fuckward and on the seer at all times, his mind racing with ways of torture, the very torture he had undergone long ago.

"She doesn't belong with a monster like you! She is too pure and good!" Edward snarls causing Damon to laugh once more.

"Oh you foolish boy, I am but her mere equal. Did you honestly expect that she would be innocent after the way you destroyed her that fateful night in the forest, ripping her heart from her chest and taking the family she loved with her? Oh foolish boy, by the time I found her… she was already a monster." Damon hums as a dark chuckle filled the room, causing his smile to widen.

All eyes shot to Isa's shaking form on the floor, the laugh getting darker and higher causing chills to run down Edward and Alice's spines. Isa's head snapped up revealing her black eyes, she had dyed them long ago and were pleased when she was told that it would stay even in her transition. When those assholes had taken her she was weak from the transformation, her eyes barely able to stay open long enough so she bided her time.

"You took your time my mate, they hurt me." She coos brokenly the way she had when Edward left her before smirking, her fangs glistening in the light and tainted pink from her kill. "Major." She nodded in respect. "Your debt is clear."

"Now, it is you two whom owes me. You ripped me from my mate by getting who, Carlisle? To Capture Elena and Stefan, fucking squirrel suckers, who can't defend themselves against the likes of you to lure my mate away from me, to kidnap me and break me? How foolish are you?" Isa asks as if she was speaking to a child.

"It might have been a good plan, if you had taken into the account that I am a vampire, I can smell your stench all over our home and all the way here." He sighs out.

"I'm bored, let's have fun." Isa states simply before blurring, her claws digging into Edward's throat while Damon took care of the seer, the very seer who kept mumbling about not seeing this.

Jasper cast a look towards Isa and Damon while hoisting the body up, his eyes flickering over the scare frames of Alice and Edward before walking out. He didn't need to stay; he had other places to be now that he had freed himself from his debt. He began to whistle Dixie as the screams began, a little more pep to his step as he savoured the screams and emotions as he walked the stone halls.

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahaha that's all folks. **

**TDFS**


End file.
